


In The Morning

by akuarose



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but thats it, so kinda nsfw, talks of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has fallen asleep on top of person B with their head resting on their chest. When person B wakes up in the morning, they realize that person A has a huge boner/is wet. Small drabble. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. After reading the prompt, Sourin came to mind

“I’m home.” Sousuke calls, entering the door. He closes it with the foot, then takes his shoes off, hanging up his coat in the closest. “Rin?” He waits for an answer, knowing Rin is home.   
Sousuke walks further into the small apartment. He finds Rin, face down on the couch. He’s in grey baggy sweats and a black tank top. Sousuke assumes Rin fell asleep, knowing he probably had a hard day at practice since the Olympic Try-outs are coming up.   
“Sousuke.” Rin’s voice is muffled by the pillow.   
“Yes Rin?”  
“Cuddle with me. I had a bad day.”  
“Let me change first.” Sousuke says, going into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into a shirt and boxers. He heads back to the couch. “Oi, move or I’m lying on top of you.”  
Rin mutters something and stands up, shoulders slouched. Sousuke lays on his back, getting comfy before Rin flops on him. Rin nestles his head in the crook Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke hugs Rin.  
“Be glad tomorrow’s Saturday. We can sleep in.” Sousuke reminds, hoping to bring Rin out of his mood. Rin grunts. Sousuke sighs. “Want to talk about it?”  
“My times aren’t where I want them. Even Haru didn’t suck today.”  
“Rin, you just had an off day. Better now than during the try-outs. Don’t let it eat you up.” Sousuke rubs his back.  
“Ok, I’ll see what tomorrow is like.”  
“I’ll come down and watch. Give you motivation.” Sousuke suggests.  
“Sure I guess. Makoto will be there maybe.”  
“Alright.” Sousuke smiles, squeezing Rin in his arms. He turns to the tv. “What were you watching?”  
“I don’t know. Background noise.”  
Sousuke hums, continuing to rub Rin’s back. Eventually Rin falls asleep. Sousuke’s too tired to try and wake Rin, let alone wake him up. Sousuke kisses the top of Rin’s head, muttering a ‘goodnight’.

In the morning, Sousuke wakes up first. Slowly, he opens his eyes, bringing a hand to rub them. Rin is still asleep, arms wrapped around Sousuke’s torso, head resting peacefully on his chest. Sousuke shakes Rin.  
“Wake up Rin. I’ll make some breakfast.”  
Rin groans, muttering something about sleep.  
“Come on Rin. Get off.”  
Rin sits up, rubbing both eyes with his hands.   
“Rin…do you have a boner?” Sousuke asks.   
Rin blushes. “I…shut up!” He grabs the discarded pillow from the floor and presses it to Sousuke’s face. “Not my fault you’re so pretty!”  
Sousuke laughs, pushing the pillow away and sitting up to meet Rin for a kiss. “How about I help you take care of that, then make breakfast?”  
“Sounds good.” Rin answers, kissing Sousuke.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at tumblr as Akua-rose
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
